Being Caught
by MC Bossk and DJ-88
Summary: BLU Scout is caught peeping at someone on RED team, but who is it? Why is he peeping? Read and find out! ok so this is a GAY fic so no flames. Also, sniper is an a** clown in here so no flames.


Auther Note: Ok so as to just get this out of the way, I am an AMITURE writer so I know my story setup sucks but I tried to make it as easy to read as possable so... I hope you enjoy the story, and remember! Reviews are like little bits of love to sprinkle on writers to give them sparks of- oh f*** this, just read and review please.

This story is rated M because of language and some sujestive themes.

* * *

><p>"Come on… take it off…" BLU Scout said quietly to himself as he looked through the scope of BLU Snipers' sniper rifle. He licked his lips when the person he was looking<p>

at took off their shirt, a tightness slowly growing in his pants. "Awww hell yeah…" He moaned as he looked through the scope as the person was unbuckling their

pants. "Fuck yeah… take them pants off… Come on…" Suddenly though the door to BLU Scouts' room crashed open causing Scout to jerk and fall back into his room

and land onto his back to look at a very livid BLU sniper who looked upside down. "What… tha 'ell makes you think… that you 'ave the RIGHT to STEAL Sheila?" Scout

internally rolled his eyes, *What's up with all the old dudes naming their guns? Heavy was bad enough…* Scout slowly got to his feet still holding 'Sheila' in his hands.

"I needed to barrow it." Sniper, still livid, crossed his arms, "So what ya looking at?" Scouts eyes widened, "N-nothin… saw a dingo, thought it stole your baby…"

Sniper didn't look like he enjoyed the joke. He stalked up to Scout, yanked 'Sheila' from his hands and scoped in at the only thing he could immediately see. His angry

face soon turned to a sneer as he turned to look at Scout. "Fer yer sake, you better 'ave been planning on shooting him and not peepin' in on him." Scout hung his

head in shame, caught in the act. Sniper huffed and sat on Scouts' bed and set 'Sheila' down next to him. He rubbed a callused hand over his face before he spoke

next. "So… is this a new development or…" he gestured at the window again indicating what he meant. Scout sat on the desk behind him and looked out the window

again but all he could see was a faint outline of the person he was watching previously. "Well… I guess forever… my brothers roughed me up because of it but they

hurt anyone who called me homo ten times as bad. Family sticks together ya know? I… never hada girl friend... or a boyfriend… where I came from you had two options

if you were gay. One, don't act it or say it. Or two, be really tough and strong and don't care that you are gay… my brothers made me do the first cause I wasn't… and

still ain't strong." Snipers' eyes bored holes into Scouts head before huffing. "Well… that last part's true…" Scout flinched at the slight insult. Then Sniper continued,

"But ya know I can't not tell ol' Solly." Scout shot up from his seat on his desk, "No! Don't! He'll kill me, you know how he is!" Sniper shook his head, "Sorry mate. But if

I don't, Spy will find out and tell 'im. I know spies, once they think you have a secret they don't know about they're gonna do anythin' and everythin' to find out what it

is. If I just up and tell ol' Solly it'll be a lot less frustration for everyone." Scout was now on his knees begging, "Please! Don't tell him!" Sniper then let an evil smirk

cross his face and he leaned back his legs slightly spread, "Well… if you don't want me to tell 'im… then I think I can be 'persuaded', if you catch my drift…" For full

effect, Sniper patted his crotch. Scouts' eyes went wide, "Y-you're sick!" Sniper smiled, "Nah, I ain't sick. I've got needs mi' self. You ain't a woman but you'll do, I'm

sure I got a wig in my van. It'll take some work but I think I can get ya into decent shape. By the way, you a virgin?" Scout had a disgusted look on his face. "No way

man, I'm outta here!" Scout then sprinted out of the room, and soon, out of the base. He then stopped. Where was it he could go? It's not like he could just leave.

Scout cursed himself, his brothers had warned him of people like Sniper, but he didn't listen as much as he should have. He looked around but couldn't see anywhere

to run to other than RED base, but if goes there he's dead. As he was thinking someone inside screamed angrily. Instantly Scout began running towards RED

base and away from the crazy yelling of BLU Soldier. It was odd without the constant gunfire but the yelling of Soldier made up for it. Scout ran up to the sealed

wooden entrance and began banging on it. "Let me in! Let me in damnit!" Suddenly Scout heard Soldiers yelling loud and clear as he exited BLU base and saw Scout

and began running across the bridge. Scout then heard Heavy from behind the wooden door, only it wasn't BLU Heavy, it was RED. "Why leetle baby man bang on

door? Eez not battle time. Go avay." Scout pleaded back as Soldier was onefourth of the way across the bridge, *Thank god he's slow.* "Listen, please let me in! I'll do

anything, please let me in!" Immediately RED Heavy replied, "Niet, I vill do no such thing." Scout took off his sack and began rummaging through it quickly and found

what he was looking for. Soldier was now halfway over the bridge. "I got chocolate! A huge bar of it if you let me in!" Scout hoped beyond hope that RED Heavy was

like BLU Heavy and would do this for the damn chocolate bar. "Da. One moment." Soldier was now across the bridge and was about to reach Scout with his shovel held

high to strike. Suddenly the door open and a massive hand grabbed Scout's arm and pull him inside slamming the thick wooden door into Soldier's face causing him to

fall onto his back screaming in protest at his now broken and bleeding nose.

* * *

><p>Scout was breathing heavy at the close call with Soldier but now a large hand was thrust in front of him. "Where chocolate?" Scout sighed and dug inside his sack<p>

again and pulled out the bar of chocolate and placed it in the huge hand. The Russian said a quick, "Thank you." And then lumbered off. Scout sighed and leaned

against the wooden wall then ran a wrapped up hand over his face. "Oh god… I'm so screwed…" Suddenly a voice startled Scout. "Well I wouldn't say screwed, well,

not yet though. If what I saw was any inclination our soldier will react about the same way if he finds out you are in here as your Soldier acted when he found out that

you were watching me take my clothes off." Scout looked up at a half-naked RED Scout standing over him soaking wet. Scout was blushing like mad, "I-I-I…" RED Scout

crossed his arms across his muscular chest, "Don't try to deny it. I felt someone watching me last time so I asked our sniper to watch your base to see who it was and

he was quite surprised to find that it was you." Scout pressed himself harder against the wall blushing and curling in on himself. RED Scout was different than other

scouts. He is muscular, tall, spoke without any Boston accent, and over all his is a polite person who doesn't insult the people on the battle field. It was these things

that Scout found attractive in him, but now he couldn't be more scared of him. "So, you like seeing me undress, I know you like me. So where do you want to take this,

because I don't know." Scout was shaking slightly, he himself not knowing what to do. "I… I don't know… you're not… you know…" Red Scout quirked an eyebrow and

shifted his weight to his other foot, "Not gay you mean?" Scout looked ashamed but nodded. "Well how do you know that I'm not?" Scout looked up confused. "Oh

come now, I knew someone was watching for a long time. I asked our sniper to watch your base over three weeks ago. Since then I've made it my goal to skinny dip

as much as possible. I've been putting on a show on purpose." Scouts face was now red and on fire. "Y-you did it on… purpose?" RED Scout nodded and knelt down in

front of Scout and smiled slightly. "So I'll ask again. Where do you want to take this?" Scout chuckled a bit before jokingly saying, "Well, your bed sounds fine." RED

Scout suddenly got a huge grin on his face, "As you wish." RED Scout picked up Scout bridal style and headed towards his room.

* * *

><p>All the rest of the afternoon both scouts spent the time in RED Scouts' bed making love until both of them dropped from exhaustion. The next day he was inducted into<p>

RED Team. All was happy with the exception of BLU Sniper who, in a later battle, literally got a bat shoved up his ass by the former BLU Scout who afterwards yelled,

"Well, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!" And everyone went about their merry buisness of dealing death.


End file.
